Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters
Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters is a final series from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Toei. Plot After the defeat of Dr. Galaga, Dark Wallflower Blush and Lost Stalk. The remaining Unified Heroes will protect Chronopolis from New Blood Tribe. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Heroes of the Minecraft World *** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Mario *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Link *** Pit *** Sora *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** EvanUn0 *** Cupcake *** Mezma *** Zoe Star Pink *** Mercy Feral Siren *** North Bridge *** Esbern *** Contralto *** Gamerpen *** Lily *** Regressa *** Night Quill *** Medusa/Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino *** Red_Bee *** Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Lukas (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Zak *** Zoe *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Cinnamon *** Marina *** Lexus Coma ** Equestria Ninjas *** Twilight Sparkle *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Fluttershy *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Starlight Glimmer *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Wallflower Blush *** Juniper Montage *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Duncan Rosenblatt ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** Mad Rabbidroids Allies * Villains * New Blood Tribe Episodes * Episode 1: A New Today * Episode 2: Day of New Beginnings * Episode 3: The Great Keyblade War * Episode 4: Knight of the North * Episode 5: Point of No Return * Episode 6: Lost Heaven * Episode 7: Vector of the Heavens * Episode 8: Destruction of Chronopolis * Episode 9: The Ultimate Ninja Part 1 * Episode 10: The Ultimate Ninja Part 2 * Episode 11: Keyblader of Light * Episode 12: Keyblader of Darkness * Episode 13: The Dimensional Elements * Episode 14: The Fourth Siren * Episode 15: The Fifth Siren * Episode 16: Memories of A Former Siren * Episode 17: Endless Glory * Episode 18: Ultimate Justice * Episode 19: Curse of The New Admin * Episode 20: Pillager Attacks!! * Episode 21: Into the Desert Village * Episode 22: The Wither Dragon * Episode 23: Burning Wish * Episode 24: Broly's Redemption * Episode 25: Travel into the Past Part 1 * Episode 26: Travel into the Past Part 2 * Episode 27: The Last Stand * Episode 28: Days of Final Battle * Episode 29: Brave New World Part 1 * Episode 30: Brave New World Part 2 Quotes Trivia * It is revealed that Barrancon is Barranco's ancestor from the year 4096. Songs Openings * Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! by Hironobu Kageyama (1-10) * Brave Shine by Aimer (11-20) * ASH by LiSA (21-30) Inserts * Sunflower by Swae Lee feat. Post Malone Endings * Be Alright by Amagata Naomi (1-10) * Brand New World by V6 (11-20) * ray of light by MONKEY MAJIK (21-30) Gallery Great cross z ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcod3a9.png|Garden Grove's Great Cross-Z Ridewatch Fanmade drive type fruits ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd4c9dn-pre.png|Zion's Drive Type Fruits Ridewatch Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch Preorder kamen rider zio dx deno liner form ridewatch 1549688927 e17bd7d00.jpg|Zion's Den-O Liner Form Ridewatch D3nokR2UUAYYZy5.jpg|Medusa's Yami Shinobi Ridewatch Dd3i6tw-99f2020b-e178-46ec-b3e1-b8d7924fe961.jpg|Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi All Heisei Precure Ridewatch.png|All Precure Ridewatches Break d dragon by phenom jak d67xdxu-pre.png|Aria Blaze's Break D Dragon Keyblade Tumblr inline p135x4bSL21ttrj3n 1280.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard Black Hole Driver.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard's Black Hole Driver Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg|Scientist Rabbid Female Scientist Rabbid.jpg|Female Scientist Rabbid Professor Barranco 3 in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg|Barrancon Anti spawny by mlprainbowbrush dbrmmad-fullview.jpg|Anti-Spawny Anti anti spawny and spawn by mlprainbowbrush dciuxyv-fullview.jpg|Spawn 20190513 152625.jpg|Future Rabbids The robo rabbids character sheet by mlprainbowbrush dclci2d-fullview.jpg|Robo-Rabbids Ultimate Dai-Satan in Super Sentai Strongest Battle.jpg|Ultimate Lokar D8d4p1xpu9521.jpg Delivery Rabbid.jpg|Delivery Rabbid X1080-pj6.jpg|Chef Rabbid Lifeguard Rabbid.jpg|Lifeguard Rabbid Bully Rabbids.jpg|Bully Rabbids Maxresdefault-93-e1503594199878.jpg|Rabbid Mafia Gang Rabbids-306-16x9.jpg|Magician Rabbid 74524186c335b88c6 w.jpg|Tribe Leader and Rabbid Tribe Members Monster rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d9r3e9d-fullview.jpg|Werewolf Rabbid, Rabbidstein Monster and Vampire Rabbid Rabbidkhamun.jpg|Rabbidkhamun Rabbid and Robbie.jpg|White Rabbidroids KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Garden Grove's Proto Geiz Ridewatch Zoe_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jots-pre.png|Zoe Star Pink Mercy_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jouk-pre.png|Mercy Feral Siren Oc_____lexus_coma_by_inkyscribbler_dd3c3e8-pre.png|Lexus Coma Bat_Ze_Runba.JPG|Kaiser Vampyrus North_bridge_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd3tgw8-fullview.png|North Bridge db81i1b-76486ffb-1b4d-4109-b491-1f48e731b56e.jpg|Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino Contralto join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4f925-pre.png|Contralto lily_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4ue4a-pre.png|Lily Zi-O CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureStarArmor Geiz CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureStarArmor Zi-O CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureMilkyArmor Geiz CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureMilkyArmor night_quill_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd51ux4-pre.png|Night Quill MO1y.jpg|Time Washing Machine TV Time Machine.png|TV Time Machine Golden Time Washing Machine.jpg|Golden Time Washing Machine Avengers (Endgame).jpg|Advanced Tech Suit 61IWlnnZUFL. UX522 .jpg|Proto Iron Gauntlet Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Shows Category:Crossovers